Blonde Propitiation
by CecilTheSnake
Summary: Ralph manages to stop Jack from leaving the tribe by confessing his love. Jack also confesses his love, however his frequent mood swings between lust and loathing, doesn't exactly convince Ralph. Jack has to find a way to prove himself to Ralph. (WARNING:Last chapter and chpter 8 contain sex scenes, contains adult language, and mild adult content)
1. Chasing Love

_Hey! This is my first ever upload (but not my first story). I worked really hard on this, hope you enjoy it! WARNNG:Slash (Jalph) Don't like? Don't read!_

Chapter 1 Chasing love:

"I'm not going to be a part of Ralph's lot—" He looked along the right-hand logs, numbering the hunters that had been a choir. "I'm going off by myself. He can catch his own pigs. Anyone who wants to hunt when I do can come too." He blundered out of the triangle toward the drop to the white sand. Ralph watched Jack storm off, tears forming in the corners of his icy blue eyes. Ralph opened his mouth but no words escaped, the only indication of his panic were his contracted pupils and wide eyes. "Piggy! Keep everything in order I need to find Jack!" Ralph screeched in a pitch unrecognizable even to him. "Ralph wait!" Piggy yelled as Ralph continued into the forest. "WE COULD DO WITHOUT JA-" Piggy cut himself off, Ralph was already too far to hear him.

Ralph had never run this fast in his life, it's amazing what the body can do in a panic. Jack must have started to run because he was nowhere in sight. Ralph absolutely could not let Jack get away. As Ralph dodged the creepers scratching his shins he thought back to the first time he saw Jack Merridew. He emerged from the forest,his loyal choir close behind. The authority he put forward in his voice was somehow comforting to Ralph. During the vote Ralph kept frequently glancing at his red hair peeking out from under his cap, his tall figure and his groin.

Ralph had heard some older girls talking about the size of another boy's genitals before, he never understood what the big deal was but ever since whenever Ralph was around a boy he would stare and see whether or not it was smooth, "bulgey", or even displaying a visible outline. Jack's shorts had been sticking to him that day and he could clearly see the impressive size of his privates. Even though Ralph was the oldest, Jack was bigger than him in size and height. Ralph often pondered this at night, why age had no effect on some things. Size, wisdom,maturity...

Ralph stopped running realizing he had no idea where he was. Ralph sat down next to a tree, and a single tear ran down his tanned cheek. Something inside of him burned when the idea of losing Jack hit him. Ralph was only 12 (and a few months) and didn't really understand love. He had heard of it and seen it in movies but had never experienced it. Of course being a boy he would glance at the girls breasts as the other boys did, but never really understood why that excited them. However when Ralph would look near boy's "special places" he would get a jolting sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. He told a friend at school this once, the boy called him a faggot and didn't speak to him again. Later on Ralph was told that meant a boy who loves other boy's. He was also informed that if you were a faggot you would surely be judged, and burn in hell. This scared Ralph because not a week later once they landed on the island Ralph decided he was a faggot.

Ralph snapped back to reality after a long memory of Jack's "member", he noticed his "member" was tingling again. This happened sometimes, and occasionally it would get hard and stand up. Ralph always got scared when this happened and waited for it to go away. He figure it had to do with being homosexual so he let it alone and never told anyone. As usual Ralph just stared at the lump in his shorts and waited. Soon enough it went away. After his frightening encounter with none other than pre-adolescent desires. Ralph remembered Jack, where has he gone?

Ralph never quite understood love, but he was pretty sure how he felt around Jack was love.

_Sorry this is super short but I guess that just how I roll...(God that was lame). Untill my next upload lovelies! (P.S. The story is actually done, I'm going to try to put the next chapter up each Monday+Friday. This is 1 of 13)_


	2. Pink Granite and Brooding

_**Hello once again! I'm so glad to see people reading my humble fanfiction! Sorry it's technically Saturday (I'm uploading at midnight) so yeah! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

Chapter 2 Pink granite and Brooding:

Jack paused near the large piece of pink granite to catch his breath. He slumped down, still furious with Ralph. "How dare he insult my hunters!" Jack yelled throwing a large stone, actually he more so dropped it, right on his foot. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled scolding the rock. He unconsciously flinched expecting a hard smack. Back at the academy such language would never have been tolerated. A lot of things wouldn't have been tolerated. Jack looked to the sky and squinted at the sun, brushing his ginger hair out of his face. Jack pouted for a while letting the occasional frustrated tear fall onto his knees tightly tucked against his chest.

Finally his mind wandered to Ralph. He was smart, but he just never agreed with Jack. "_Why does he hate me so much"_ Jack thought. "_Doesnt he understand we need to hunt the beast? Doesn't he understand that we need meat!?"_.Regardless that boy always payed an unusual amount of attention to him, and more than a few times he caught the short blonde looking directly at his private area. The first time he saw was when they were first meeting, Ralph gave an excuse he couldn't remember now and Jack believed him. However no matter how many times Ralph brushed these incidences off, Jack always felt very embarrassed. But the more time he spent with him the more he felt strangely, subtly, affectionate towards him.

Jack knew he was bi-sexual from a young age. His father (whom his Mum had ran away with Jack from) was a porn addict and occasionally he would see him looking in a "funny book" with 2 people doing something Jack had only recently learned from Roger (a fellow chorister and Jack's "wingman") was called sex,making love,fucking,banging,screwing, a roll in the hay, and SEVERAL other terms Roger had taught Jack.

Over the years of looking at the pictures in the "funny books" he noticed that he found both the ladies and men in the pictures attractive and would sometimes steal them at night and look in learned this way the differences between boys and no matter how much he saw, he never quite understood how it worked. Once when he was 7 he stumbled upon the terms Homosexual and bi-sexual in a magazine (not a"funny book") and saw than any of "them" would surely burn in hell, he realized that he was one because he liked men just as much a women. This troubled him at first, but once he joined the choir, that took his mind off it.

Once he saw his dad touching his "area". It was hard and stood up. It was quite honestly a horrifying experience for the 4 year old Jack. Jack never understood what was happening, until a few days after his 11th birthday. He woke up and his was hard. He was scared and just waited a while and it went away. He recalled what he saw his father doing and the next time it happened (after choir rehearsal at home) he began to slowly slide a finger up and down the length. He felt the tightness near his navel relieve itself so he continued. He took it in his hand and rubbed until it started to feel really good, not long after white liquid spurted out. This startled him at first but over the months before the plane crash he had become accustomed. He hadn't had one of "those" experiences since. He occupied himself with hunting, so he was always either tired or busy. In his free time he would either swim, or be off hanging out with the other hunters.

One day while hunting he saw two pigs doing what the people did in the pictures, this intrigued him and he just watched. He would occasionally see other animals do it too, he had only ever seen pictures so this gave him a better understanding of the "in's and out's" of the process. _**(a/n in's and out's lol ;))**_

Jack snapped back to reality and stared at his pants. Why did Ralph look there so much. What was so spectacular about there to attract so much attention from him. Was Ralph a faggot? "No, he's too smart. Boy's like that don't like other boys...right" Jack mumbled to himself almost completely forgetting his anger. He spent the next while deciding if Ralph was or was not a homosexual. He eventually decided that this was the only logical answer to his strange behaviour. Jack's mind then wandered to the boys long blonde hair, the smell of his smooth tanned skin, his sharp sea green eyes. Jack had never fully appreciated how beautiful he was, or handsome, whatever the proper term would be, he was it. Jack continued to think about Ralph and his features, his short stature yet broad strong shoulders. Jack wondered what it would be like to kiss him, Jack had decided that Ralph would want to kiss him too, considering the unusual amount of attention he received and the fact Ralph was (in Jack's mind at least) a homosexual. Jack didn't think he was bad looking either so why not?

The more he thought about snogging the blonde angel the less angry he felt. He thought about how nice it must feel to hold him. Jack's body was developing at a pretty fast rate, doubled with all the hard work he endured daily, he was taller than Ralph and wasn't particularly muscular, but he had a nicely toned body, as opposed to his wiry figure from when they had crashed. Soon Jack had exhausted himself from running, crying, brooding, and critical thinking. Not noticing the small jolt of energy near his groin when he started thinking about Ralph's "lower" body he curled up and fell asleep against the large pink rock. Dried tears settling on his cheeks.

_And that's it! Again sorry it was short! Also I'm sorry if the "porn addiction" thing offended anyone! So I'll see ya Monday I guess! Later! *3* _


	3. Sleeping Perfection

**_Okay! Next chapter yall! I'm going away on vacation soon so I might just upload every day at one point before I leave to tide you over with Jalphy goodness! Anyways enjoy!_**

Chapter 3 Sleeping perfection:

Ralph finished his moment of contemplation and continued his search for Jack. Stepping over rocks and creepers, cutting his feet and shins, he saw 2 birds sitting next to each other on a branch and thought of the first meeting when he sat next to Jack. Suddenly he heard a loud "Son of a bitch!" and quickly turned his head in the direction of the noise, all the boys were on the beach, the only other boy who could have gotten this far out by now would be Simon(If he went off to his special place) and he never swore, so it must have been Jack.

Ralph slowly navigated his way through the creepers and sharp rocks, eventually he found a pig run and followed that. He began nearing the large pink granite mass he, Jack, and Simon had climbed on the first day. He thought back to pushing the huge boulder off the trail, how good it felt. He bet that it would feel the same way if Jack held him. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Ralph saw a small figure huddled in a corner. It's back was slowly rising and falling, it's face was hidden behind skinny arms sitting on it's knees. At first Ralph was scared it was the beast, then he came to his senses, there is no beast (the other boys must have been getting to him.). It was Jack.

Ralph breathed a sigh of relief and slowly trudged towards the sleeping hunter. Ralph stared at his face for a while, Jack's face was covered in smeared clay slightly washed off by rubbing away tears. Jack's face was scrunched into a glare, an ugly sneer that would scare even Roger, he must have been having a nightmare. But Ralph looked past those things and saw the cute crinkles around his eyes, the way his nose curled up at the end in just the right way to give his normally harsh face a hint of innocence, and if his freckles were ever visible, Ralph thought they were adorable. Ralph squatted down next to the sleeping Jack and lightly stroked the side of his face with a gentle finger, he tilted his head and frowned, he felt bad for making Jack cry, it normally didn't take much to set him off, but to make him cry in front of the others, took a lot. Jack would rather die than let his tough hunter persona fall. Ralph smiled a crooked smile and held the side of Jack's head so his fingers passed his ear and entered the tangled red mass that was his hair. He brushed his thumb underneath Jack's eye, wiping away a tear that was nearly ready to fall, and some clay. Touching his face gave Ralph a small surge of adrenaline. Jack moaned and stirred. Ralph shot up and wiped his clay covered hand on his tattered shorts.

Jack rubbed his eyes groggily with two fists and stretched emitting loud cracks from his spine. He looked up to see a blushing Ralph. Jack saw a stain from clay on Ralph's shorts and knew he had been touching him. Jack glowered at Ralph. "Jack, please come back to the camp, we need you and your hunters. Even if there is a beast you could protect us I know it. I'm...sorry Jack." Ralph sputtered out an apology he thought for more words, but none came. He turned " It's your choice Jack...just know that we need you..." Ralph paused and spoke once again "_I _need you" he regretted the words even as he said them. He flushed bright red,wishing he could take it back, but he couldn't.

Ralph ran off into the forest leaving Jack dumbfounded. Jack ran his hand through his hair, like Ralph often did, or at least tried he only got about half an inch of movement before he hit an enormous tangle. The yank sent shock waves down his already tense body and he grumbled a huffy "Bloody hell". Jack began to stand but his leg had fallen asleep so he fell onto the hard ground once more. Waiting for his leg to stop tingling, he started to truly think about what Ralph had just said, _"I need you_"... The words rang in his head over and over. What did he mean? Was this some clever tactic to get Jack back to the camp or did Ralph desire for Jack to be with him so much to the point he felt he needed him?

Jack stood once more and begrudgingly began to walk, he followed a pig run back towards the beach. He rubbed his hands on his cheek where a mixture of Ralph's hands and His own tears has smudged his mask, attempting to fix it."Ralph,you had better have some answers..." Jack grumbled. As he walked he started to envision Ralph Touching his face, had he touched anywhere else? Jack examined his thin yet toned body for any smudges of clay and found none. Jack continued walking and cursed himself for believing that Ralph could do such a thing. Sweet Ralph, he had never wronged Jack, why did he feel this way all of a sudden, was this love or just some kind of heat stroke induced delusion. How was it that Ralph could manage to enrage and entice Jack all at once. Ralph had a very attractive form, the more Jack thought about it, the more he realised he admired Ralph's body a lot without even noticing. Whenever he swam the water made his golden body glisten, water droplets would run down his chest, he would throw his head back and run his hands through his hair when he surfaced, Jack was just now realising how sexy this was to him. The way Ralph walked was mesmerising, the way he carried himself made it seem like he was just floating. Why did Ralph just confess his affection to him? The thought returned to his mind. How did Ralph _want_ Jack to react? What were his intentions? As the thoughts continued to race through Jack's young mind he saw the beach appear in the distance. Piggy was sitting next to Ralph on a log, Samn'eric were swimming, The rest of the hunters were near the bathing pool. "Alright, here goes nothing.' Jack whispered to himself nervously.

**_Oooooohhhhh Jack is realizing Ralph is one sexy mofo! This is gonna be good! Ahhh yes, aren't hormones fun? Okay anyways, I'm working on a huge project for another author so I've got work to do! See ya later! *3*_**


	4. Answers

_**Hey! As I said I'm probably gonna upload up to chapter 9 by April 1 2015. So expect frequent updates! Thanks so much for the support! Here ya go, your daily dose of Jalph!**_

Chapter 4 Answers:

Piggy gently rubbed Ralph's back feeling his spine pass under his plump fingers. Ralph was hunched over hiding his head in his hands. Every so often Ralph would heave and more awful sobs would emerge. "Ralph, what happened? Did you know Roger almost went off? Where's Jack? Did he hurt you? You still haven't told me why you're crying!" Piggy rambled on until in between shaky sobs Ralph sputtered "Shut...up….Piggy!". Piggy frowned and stopped talking before muttering "Ralph, look..." and pointing to the palm line. Ralph looked up and saw Jack standing at the palm line near the edge of the scar, examining the scene.

Ralph couldn't stand to look at him, he knew Jack would be angry at such an abrupt outburst, Jack hated when things caught him off guard. Ralph threw himself onto Piggy's protruding abdomen, sending ripples across his stomach. Piggy stroked Ralph's golden hair. "Shhh...I'm here, it's ok now" Piggy straightened himself as best he could without disrupting Ralph's pity party. Piggy pushed up his thick spectacles and spoke in a hard powerful voice nobody had ever heard him use. "Jack Merridew, how dare you come back here after doing this to poor Ralph. Look at the state you've put him in! You 'ought to be ashamed!". Jack took a step back about to leave , then realized, it was just Piggy. Jack took large aggressive strides towards the pair and Piggy flinched, anticipating a blow, preparing to have his glasses broken again. Instead Jack grabbed Ralph by his wrist and yanked him off of Piggy causing him to choke on a sob. Jack dragged him back into a shelter as Piggy watched helplessly. There was no way he could stand up to Jack. He was lucky he hadn't gotten a beating from his last statement.

Ralph sat cross legged in the shelter and stared at the ground sniffling. It hadn't been 15 minutes since Jack was admiring Ralph's golden body and now he was furious again. Jack's emotions finally boiled over. He smacked Ralph across his tear streaked face sending golden hair flying. The sound echoed through the shelter and was audible from the forest. Ralph shrieked and looked up at Jack as a child would to an angry parent. Fresh tears formed in Ralph's eyes, this time from the stinging in his face. Jack was still angry at Ralph but couldn't help feeling awful for smacking that angelic face, despite how good it felt. Seeing Ralph looking so weak made Jack feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, compassion. He let his rear fall onto his heels as he lowered his kneeling stance. He arched his back, grabbed Ralph's chin and forced him to look into his icy blue eyes. Jack saw the red mark on Ralph's cheek made a hissing noise and turned away. With his head still turned he glanced back at Ralph who was finally getting himself together. Jack turned back to face him. "What did you mean when you said I need you?" Jack murmured inches away from Ralph's face. He said it gently, a way he never spoke. He needed Ralph calm. He needed to be told the truth. Still holding Ralph's chin he wiped away a tear and rubbed Ralph's red cheek. "There now we're even." Jack whispered with a mischievous grin. Ralph opened his mouth to speak and Jack moved away his hand. "I'm sorry, I should never have touched you, I just couldn't help it. I really am sorry and I did mean it when I said I need you. The thought of you leaving makes me crazy!" Ralph's voice amplified as he continued. " I'm really sorry Jack so please, please don't leave. You really scared me!" Jack simply stared into Ralph's eyes in disbelief. Jack chucked and shook his head. Jack took the next moment to make a decision as Ralph muttered "I knew it you're mad." Jack leaned in very close and said in a soft murmur, "If I were mad...would I do this?" Jack lunged forward, slightly missing Ralph's lips with his. Ralph's eyes opened wide but shut once more as Jack refused to break the kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Ralph's waist pulling him closer. Ralph simply sat there with his eyes shut. Jack slowly opened his mouth and readjusted his lips so they were almost in sync with Ralph's. Jack nibbled on Ralph's lower lip before lightly biting it and backing away with Ralph's lip in his teeth. Jack released his lip before the pulling became uncomfortable for Ralph. Jack smiled and slowly stood and exited the shelter. For the first time in a while his groin was up to its old tricks. Jack slunk off into the woods to "take care of business". Ralph had the same problem however he just sat and stared at it. Waiting for it to go away so he could leave the shelter and contemplate what the hell just happened between him and the ever unpredictable Jack Merridew.

_**That's it! I hope this didn't feel rushed! Jack just couldn't hold back I guess! ;) K well, see you soon I guess!**_


	5. Soft

_**Hello, chapter 5 for yall! I'm leaving on the 29th so ya! I'll upload lots before I go probably up to ch 9 as I said.**_

Chapter 5 Soft:

Jack clenched his teeth and sucked in air making a sharp hissing noise. He shut his eyes tightly and felt his body be wracked with pleasurable twitches. Breathing a sigh of relief he stood up and kicked dirt over the white/clear liquid on the ground. He readjusted his shorts and knife belt, patted down and fixed his wild red mane the best he could and exited the forest.

Ralph was just getting over his situation and began to exit the shelter to find Jack. He still wasn't quite sure of what just happened. Ralph thought back to around 3 minutes ago. How he was sure Jack would leave in an uncontrollable fury as he always did, then _wham _ he lunged forward and kissed him. Ralph's head was spinning and adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he took in more and more of his current reality. Ralph felt like an idiot for just sitting there, and yet a wide smile was plastered on Ralph's face when Jack stepped back onto the beach and fell into step with the fair haired boy.

"Well,I guess I was pretty good huh?" Jack retorted smugly. Ralph looked up to the painted face of the hunter next to him. Ralph nodded and remembered the chalky taste of clay in his mouth when Jack had nibbled his lip. Jack was a very good kisser, Ralph decided, though he had no frame of reference. Jack smiled, proud to have made such a bold choice and to have been praised for it. "So you're a fag too I suppose?" Ralph muttered to Jack, not wanting the other boys to hear, risking embarrassing Jack. "Well, I like girls too you know. I don't really like to think about it much..." Jack replied in an equally hushed tone. Ralph looked at Jack, he could tell he was blushing even under the paint, it was his stance,the way he avoided eye contact, and the way he bit his lip. Ralph with a sudden rush of testosterone and serotonin, not wanting this moment between them to be over so soon, grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the forest.

Jack laid up against a tree and Ralph stood in front of him, not nearly eye to eye. Jack could have easily gotten out of this situation but didn't feel the need to. Ralph raised an eyebrow quizzically at Jack. "Do you like me?" Ralph asked. "Yes, at least I think I do..." Jack replied as honestly as possible. "Don't think just tell me, do you love me or not?" Ralph said pressing his chest against Jack's. "...Yes...very much." Jack finally answered with a slight nod. Jack's eyes gained a new emotion in them, mischief. Ralph merely giggled as Jack grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the tree. "Now it's my turn for questions. How long have you loved me?" Jack almost whispered into Ralph's ear, his lips touching his ear, sending shivers across the blonde's body. "Since I first saw you I suppose." Ralph replied. Jack held Ralph's skinny wrists above his head, enjoying the feeling of dominance, and leaned in closer still. "Why...?" Jack barely spoke this. "Because your smell is intoxicating, your hair is like the passionate fire that burns within us, your body is toned and tanned in all the right places, your voice is the song of angels, and your face is sweet yet tough." Ralph rattled this off as if it were rehearsed, admittedly it was, Ralph was always thinking of Jack in the back of his mind. Jack was satisfied with this answer and lightly kissed the tip of Ralph's nose. Jack then moved down to his lips. Jack released Ralph's wrists and instead wrapped his arms around his waist. As he passed his hands over the soft golden skin he noted how good the curve felt, it wasn't prominent enough to be feminine but enough to make Jack get a knot in his chest. Ralph realized he had just been standing there, he decided to hold Jack as well. He placed his skinny hands on Jack's broad chest and slid them up to his shoulders. Jack shivered and attempted to open Ralph's mouth with his own. Once Ralph caught on he went slack jawed and allowed Jack entry. Jack used his tongue to explore this unknown territory tasting the sweet taste of fruit. Ralph felt his knees weaken and he softly smiled into the kiss as he pulled him closer. Jack removed his tongue from Ralph's mouth and waited for Ralph's tongue to enter his mouth. Ralph obliged and awkwardly tried to repeat Jack's actions. Finally Ralph withdrew, Jack moved from kissing his soft lips to the cheek he had just slapped and slowly placed small kisses all over, rubbing his hands leisurely along Ralph's hips. Ralph giggled and Jack stopped, "I guess that means Ol' Jacky made your boo-boo better?" Jack grinned awkwardly. Ralph screwed up his face at the sentiment. Jack blushed under the war paint and mumbled "Sorry, I really don't know what to say at time like these". Ralph smiled and placed a small kiss on Jack's nose, he had to stand on his tip toes and he only tasted the chalky residue of clay but it made the moment feel that much sweeter. "Jack! The sun's setting so if you're gonna come with me and the guys, you'd better hurry up, an' you've got some explaining to do!" The voice belonged to Roger. Jack's head darted towards the direction of the voice. "I'd better go" Jack whispered and placed a small kiss on the top of Ralph's head, he tasted a mix of the ocean, dirt, and sweat. Jack rubbed Ralph's face where some war paint had rubbed off. Jack gave a sideways grin and walked off.

Ralph slumped down against the tree, bark scratching his back. He remembered Jack's smooth freckled shoulders in his hands, how warm he felt against him. Ralph felt his heart flutter and continued to sit, giddy for the next few moments.

Replaying the recent events over and over in his head. "He loves me back..." Ralph sighed. Then a tinge of worry crossed over him, what if it was _really_ too good to be true?

_**Awwwww... Ralph baby don't worry! Lots of drama coming up! See ya soon!**_


	6. Hunting

_**Hello again! Here's chapter 6 (The part where "propitiation" makes sense, is coming up) the real drama starts now! XD**_

Chapter 6 Hunting:

Jack emerged from the forest, Roger stood waiting for him at the Palm line. "Jeez what took you so long?" Roger asked impatiently, in his low raspy voice. Jack thought for a moment and replied as quickly and convincingly as possible. " I was just eating some of those really sweet fruits.". Roger studied his face for a while with squinted eyes, and finally spoke "Well you'd better redo your mask because it's smudged of all around your mouth and eyes.". Jack blushed, he was thankful for the war paint everywhere else on his face. "Alright, you guys go on ahead and I'll catch up." Jack said trying not to make it too obvious he wanted Roger gone.

The raven turned and yelled to the rest of the hunters. They scampered off into the forest and Jack knelt by the bathing pool and examined the reflection in the water. Ralph suddenly appeared behind him. Ralph touched one of his tanned freckled shoulders and spoke. Jack smiled and began to turn until Ralph spoke "I don't want to do anything else for a while. Like no more kissing or anything...". Jack felt a pinch in his chest, "What the hell do you mean, I thought you said it was ok? Just now you were- You said you liked it..."

"I did"

"Then why?"

"Because you're notorious for making impulsive decisions, and regretting them later. I don't want you to be awkward around me or even hate me. If you are just deciding to like me now, then you decide you hate me again….I don't know..."

Ralph's hand was still on Jack's shoulder, Ralph felt him get hot. Jack hastily continued his war paint application. "I'm sorry Jack, I-I didn't mean that-" Ralph couldn't finish his sentence, he had meant what he said. Jack stood, finished with his mask. Jack faced Ralph with a scowl,"Ralph, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I just poured out my heart to you and now you come and say that we can't be together! Jesus you know I hate that!" Ralph reached for one of his hands but Jack pulled away snatching a spear from the nearby sand. Without another word Jack was gone. Ralph felt terrible even if he had done the right thing. Sometimes Jack could royally fuck things up being impulsive.

Jack stormed through the forest not caring if he scared away any potential game. He soon caught up with Roger and crouched with the rest of the boys. Roger looked over and smiled at Jack. Jack was still angry at Ralph's sudden attitude change. Jack forced a smile to avoid questioning. The boys continued down the pig run and Roger, being strangely talkative, began asking questions. "So, why'd you come back?"

"Ralph came and found me…"

"So?"

"Well he talked me out of it…"

"Oh come _on_ Jack, I know you better than that. What really happened?"

"Roger, for god's sake! Just focus on hunting!"

"Christ! Fine, don't get your britches in a bunch!"

They turned their attention to some tracks. Jack wasn't focused on hunting though. For once, he couldn't care less about getting his hands on a pig. He had his eyes on a different prey.

Several hours later the hunters emerged with no kill. Due to Jack's less that quiet movement and constant grunts of frustration. He didn't care if they got anything today. Jack was hurt because of what Ralph had said, how dare he question his affection. Jack was especially crushed since this was the time that he was realizing how much Ralph's body excited him, in a way unfamiliar to him. Jack needed time to be close to Ralph and explore his feelings. Then he could take criticism. Jack stopped as the other boys continued along the beach. Jack suddenly felt a lump form in his throat. A tear fell down his face, he left it so as not to disturb the face paint. What if he never meant what he said, what if he had only said those 3 haunting words '_I need you_' to get him back to camp, and because he said he loved him back, Ralph's little plan blew up in his face. Now he was lying again, and to make it worse calling him impulsive, and unable to think for himself. Jack allowed more tears to fall. Was this all some sort of fucked up psychological warfare? He turned and bumped into the twins. Sam looked to Eric as if to say _"Should I say anything?"_. Eric kind of shrugged as if to say _"Be careful."_. Sam spoke "Are you...okay?". Eric nodded. Jack looked stunned and wiped his running nose.

"Yes! Of course I'm okay!"

"Well it kinda looked like you were crying."

"I wasn't!"

"Then what was it?"

"Sweat you snivelling idiot"

Jack replied over defensively. Sam shrugged to Eric and nudged his brother. They turned to walk away.

Jack turned towards the forest and decided to walk to castle rock. He could be alone there. All he needed now was to cry. He needed to figure out what Ralph's problem was. How to get him back for tricking him.

Alright! I'm leaving tomorrow (03/29/15) so yeah! I still want to have chapter 9 up by April 1 so I'll try my best to do that!


	7. Searching

_**Hello! I'm so sorry I forgot my laptop when I left for Kelowna! Here's Ch7 I'm gonna go back to Monday Friday uploads so ya enjoy! (I'm uploading at like midnight on Monday morning so it counts)**_

Chapter 7 Searching:

Ralph was huddled in the corner of one of the shelters, suppressing tears. He _knew_ Jack would be mad at him. After coming back from hunting, nobody had seen him. Ralph had even asked _Roger, _and in response, earned an aggressive grunt and head shake.

Now the sun was rising, the other boys had gone off to do their daily jobs so they could go back to swimming or whatever else they did. Still Jack was nowhere to be found. He probably ran off again. Running around the island all night most likely. In fact, now Jack was probably imagining some crazy scheme that he could have potentially tricked him with. 'Psychological warfare' he called it? Ralph stood and decided to search for Jack. He wandered into the forest nervous that Jack wandered off for good.

Ralph really did love Jack, he loved the feeling of his soft lips against his own, the salty, enticing smell that radiated off of him, his broad slightly muscular chest, the way he sang could make angels cry. He loved his hair, messy as it was, he loved the way his face looked so tough and hard, until he slept he looked angry still, but in this relaxed state, he looked innocent, a scared little boy. Jack always looked so serious, Ralph admired that. Why did Jack make him feel like this? Why did he do things to Ralph's body he couldn't understand?

Ralph pondered where he could have gone. He decided to check the place near where the signal fire was. Maybe in a moment of testosterone driven rage he went to hunt the "beast" himself. He walked and thought. Why did Jack all of a sudden open up like that to him, it all just seemed too strange. He really did think that he was just going on one of his impulsive escapades. Ralph stopped at a large tangle of creepers, he looked around for a way past. Seeing no clearing he sighed in exasperation. He turned around and started to look for another way. But what if Jack really did feel that way and Ralph had just plunged a spear into his young heart. If it was the latter then Jack was _**sure**_ to do something really stupid soon.

Ralph found his way close to the signal fire post, to find a sleeping Simon. He wasn't a hunter or anything(despite being in the choir, his epilepsy posed a big obstacle for excessive physical exertion), everybody just suspected that he liked being alone and that's why he often offered to take watch. Everybody had heard that the beast was there, but Simon probably got up for his shift out of habit, only to succumb to fatigue instead of returning to the beach. Ralph nudged him awake and Simon awoke murmuring almost inaudibly "Roger?". Ralph flushed bright red and replied "Nope, just me buddy.". Simon groggily rubbed his eyes unaware that he had said Rogers name. He stood and half saluted before fully waking up. Ralph asked if he had seen Jack, but more or less just looking around for any sign of him instead of at Simon. Simon groggily replied "No."

"Okay, well thanks anyway"

"Wait"

"What"

"Why do you want to find him? He's always so mean."

"Because we need the hunters, and if he leaves, so will they."

"Ralph, I know you… I've seen the way you look at him..."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Ralph blushed and turned away. In all reality Simon had seen them behind the tree yesterday while passing to get to the fruit trees for the littluns who were too scared to go into the forest. He brushed black hair out of his eyes and smiled knowingly. "I'd better get going or it'll be too dark." Ralph said descending into the forest. Simon cocked his eyebrow, it was the morning. Ralph was awful at making excuses, or lying in general. Ralph thought as he wandered, he had two obvious options on where to look for Jack, the pink granite mass, or castle rock.

_**That's all! Get ready folks because . . .!**_


	8. Revenge

**_Hello! I felt bad leaving my babies with such a short chapter! So I'm uploading 2 hours early! (I'm so bad)_**

Chapter 8 Revenge

Jack made it to the top of castle rock and stood taking in the beauty of the island. He was walking all night,despite it being a 45 minute had taken the 'scenic' route.

He moved over to a rock and curled up against it. He was about to open the floodgates when a familiar voice spoke out. "Hey, Jack. What're you doin' here?". He recognized his best friend's rough voice greeting him." Hey Rog." Jack replied. Roger moved closer to Jack, he had been standing on a rock closer to the edge. He plopped down next to Jack. "I come up here sometimes to think" Roger said in a hushed tone not wanting to disturb the sounds of the island. "Oh? What're you thinking' Rog?" Jack questioned trying to make conversation to avoid crying. "Thinking' 'bout the island I guess, 'about myself, about the hunters..." Roger replied. Jack nodded. Roger asked back, "You?" "Just thinking if I could make decisions well, or if I'm 'impulsive'".

Roger knew very well that Jack was one of the most impulsive people he knew, if not the most, but out of courtesy for his friend, knowing by the way Jack didn't look him in the eye and his voice cracking, he was on the verge of tears. "_Well_" He gasped bombastically "_Who_, ho put _that_ idea in your head? You're what, just 12 now? You can think for yourself!" Roger replied trying to sound as comforting as possible. Jack wasn't convinced but took the reassurance anyway. Roger grinned weakly and after a moment of hesitation, put his arm around the hunter. Jack flinched at the sudden contact but then relaxed and leaned against Roger. Roger patted Jack's shoulder and urged him on "C'mon man, you can tell me...". "Ralph." Jack mumbled. He felt that now it was okay to cry so he allowed a tear to fall and sniffled. Roger slowly nodded his head. "I never liked that guy." Roger said patting Jack's back. Jack continued to let tears fall and think. Roger, being pretty good at sensing human emotion, was silent. The only noise was the squawking of tropical birds and the sound of Roger lightly rubbing Jack's freckle covered back.

Jack thought back to the day before how Ralph had confessed love, then taken it back. He also thought of pressing the shorter boy up against that tree, the adrenaline in his veins was exhilarating, even better than killing the biggest meanest pig on the island. Jack thought back to smacking Ralph's face, oh how **good** it would feel now, to relive that moment. Jack, on that note, began to wonder how he could make himself feel better without beating the piss out of Ralph. Despite his anger towards Ralph he also couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. _"This is what Ralph meant by compulsive"_ Jack thought. He knew that after beating Ralph to a pulp, he wouldn't be able to stand the memory of hearing him scream and cry, the mental image of the aftermath made him shudder. Big bloody scabs, purple bruises, the limp he would walk with. Jack thought hard, _"Mental pain"_ he thought, he would break Ralph's heart right back. But how? He looked to Roger staring off into the distance, he felt his arm around him and the feel of his rough calloused hands on his back. He spoke "Rog, you remember that girl you had a crush on in school? I want you to envision her in the sexiest way possible."

"Why?" Roger asked in an extremely confused and surprised tone.

"Just trust me..."

Jack saw Roger close his eyes and after a moment bite his lip. Jack thought, if Ralph did love me this will break his heart, if he doesn't then oh well, I'm free to do what I like. Even if Roger _claimed_ to be straight (he was known to swing both ways from time to time). He stared at Roger's groin, waiting. Finally he saw something shift. Roger's eyes snapped open. He immediately hunched over hiding his "uninvited guest". Jack placed a hand on his. "Just wait, trust me..." Jack said. Roger nodded and leaned back, having a pretty good idea what was going to happen. They had been best friends since kindergarten, he was okay with pretty much whatever Jack wanted to do at this point.

Jack stood and went to kneel in front of Roger. He tugged at the elastic of Roger's underwear and rubbed a bit lower feeling it twitch and hearing Roger inhale sharply. Jack attempted to remove his underwear and Roger raised his hips allowing him. His member was hard and leaned up against his waist. Jack timidly stroked upward with one finger. Roger shuddered a bit, both from embarrassment and pleasure, he disliked this feeling of Jack dominating him. "Now just hold still" Jack said only loud enough for Roger to barely hear. Jack wrapped his hand around Roger's member and examined it. He noted it was only a bit smaller than his and since, Roger's family was jewish, possessed no foreskin, which was a bit strange to Jack. He had seen Roger naked before but he never really took time to examine him.

He began to slowly move his hand up and down rotating his wrist and he went. He felt a great amount of resistance due to the callouses on his palms so he spat on his hand. He returned to Roger and continued his work. Rogers breaths were deepening, he had done this to himself before but nobody else had even seen it since he was a baby, besides Jack of course. Jack increased his speed and grip gaining a grunt from deep in Rogers throat. A small amount of whitish liquid emerged from the top and Roger grabbed Jack's wrist, stopping him. He opened his eyes and looked down. Jack's was also beginning to harden, he stood and knelt next to Jack. Jack stood removed his knife belt and shorts, and proceeded to kneel facing Roger.

Roger hesitantly reached for Jack and stopped, he remembered how much better it felt wet and leaned forward to lick Jack's length from bottom to tip, he expected an odd taste but only tasted the bland taste of skin and salt. This made Jack tense and groan. "Oh god Roger...". Roger spat on the top and began to stroke it paying special attention to the tip, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. Jack gasped and looked down whipping his red hair, eyes shut tight and panting. Roger grinned, the feeling of him rendering Jack helpless was deeply arousing to him. Jack, in ecstasy emitted a long hum that suddenly went up an octave when Roger squeezed Jack's member. Roger stopped, startled. Jack looked up and grinned reaching back for Roger and continued what he had instigated.

Roger mimicked Jack's movements, then came up with his own style, quickening the pace then stopping to squeeze the bottom, the teasing drove Jack crazy. Jack held a steady tight grip and moved in bouts of fast yanks and slow strokes, depending on Roger's reaction. Both boys quickened their pace and Jack leaned forward to kiss Roger. Jack however wasn't envisioning Roger behind his shut eyes all he saw was Ralph. He imagined Ralph tossing his head back and running his fingers through his blonde hair in ecstasy. Roger wasn't paying any attention to the fact his best friend was "Jacking" him off. _**(a/n lol "**__**Jack**__**ing") **_When Jack laid his lips on Roger's and put his free hand behind his head, burying his fingers in his black hair Roger didn't really care. They had kissed before, albeit not with any passion, but it had happened.

Jack knew Roger was a bit of a masochist so he bit down on Roger's bottom lip hard forcing out a gush of warm blood out and Roger to moan. Jack forced himself towards Roger with the ferocity of a savage. The boys began to explore each others mouths with their tongues, Roger bit down on Jack's tongue a bit and Jack shrieked at the unexpected pain. Roger smiled into the kiss. Jack gripped Roger's black hair and forced their mouths together with enough force to almost be painful.

Jack quickened his pace and gripped Roger tightly, eager to go rub in Ralph's face what he had done. To reap his vengeance. Roger hissed and cursed, Jack's grip was tight to the point of pain, and Roger loved it. Unconsciously quickening his pace to match Jack's. Jack moaned once more and white liquid spurted from his tip. Jack stopped rubbing and squeezed Roger hard, actually digging his nails into his member. Roger in painful ecstasy kissed Jack back biting his lip emitting a small amount of blood. Roger shook and hunched over allowing white liquid from himself to spurt onto his chest breaking the kiss and looked at the white mess on the rocky ground. Roger looked up and spat out blood, grinning all the while. Jack stood, dressed and ran down the rock to reap revenge. Roger remained kneeling, panting.

Jack arrived on the beach in record time and approached Piggy. "Fatty, where's Ralph?" Jack said breathlessly. Piggy glared and replied indignantly "He went to look for you." Jack stood as stiff as a board. _"Ralph does care."_ he thought and a rush of heat came over him. He openly said "Jack you bloody idiot, this is just what Ralph was talking about, you impulsive fucking dimwit!" He ran off to the shelters leaving Piggy confused.

Ralph stayed crouched in a cave on castle rock replaying what he just saw,his jaw still hung open. _"I knew it was too good to be true..."_ He thought and buried his face in his hands. Silent tears began falling. "_Why did Jack do things like this?!"_ he thought. "_Why does he thrive on killing emotions? I knew it was just him being a impulsive fool." _Ralph thought. Ralph continued crying hugging his knees wishing he could be in Jack's comforting embrace, despite what just happened. He didn't want the Jack from just a moment ago though. He wanted the Jack who had pinned him up against that tree and kissed him passionately. That Jack would hold him, kiss him lightly on his head and murmur reassuring words in his ear. "Jack…..I love you….."

_**Poor Ralphie baby! *Coddles Ralph* Shhhhhh it's okay... (Ralph: "Wtf") Any ways! Lets see what Jack does next, he realizes he fucked up so this should be interesting.**_


	9. Regrets

_**Sorry I kept missing updates! School has been keeping my busy! So here you go babes!**_

**Chapter 9 Regrets:**

**Ralph watched as Roger stood and descended the mountain, letting the blood from his lip run down his face and chest (Jack had seriously like, taken a chunk off). He tucked his knees up to his chest, hugged his scratched up shins, put his head down and started to cry. It seemed the tears would never stop. How could Jack do that? What was wrong with him?**

**First he hates Ralph, then comes back to camp and slaps him, then kisses him. Ralph tells him to back off for a bit just in case, Jack gets mad because he loves him and now he is up here with Roger...**

**Ralph couldn't stand to think about it. He remembered scaling the mountain just as he heard a low resonating groan. At first he thought it was a pig but then he heard a voice say " Oh god, Roger..." The voice undoubtedly belonged to Jack Merridew. Ralph smiled and ran up the mountain and saw Roger sit up he wasn't wearing any clothes and he was moaning strangely, slightly bucking his hips. Then he saw Jack in front of him panting and biting his lip. Ralph snuck into a cave and continued watching. Ralph looked down to see them rubbing each others 'areas'. Ralph was confused at first he had never seen anything like this. It was only when Jack leaned in and pressed his soft lips against Roger's that Ralph had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out to Jack. Things only got weirder when Roger moaned as Jack bit him, the noises they made rang in his head like an alarm now.**

**Tears continued flowing. It wasn't that long ago when those lips were pressed against his own. When the body they were attached to held him up against a tree. Ralph remembered with vivid clarity the feeling of hot lust that ran through his veins when he felt the love of his life's chest against his, felt his lips against his, felt his tongue assault his mouth. The way his spine tingled when Jack's calloused hands passed over his hips. Ralph found himself running his hands up and down his legs, he longed for human contact, he wanted someone, anyone to caress him. Jack, Mummy, Daddy, Simon, Sam or Eric, Piggy, even even a clueless littlun to hold his hand would suffice at this point.**

**Ralph turned so his nose was buried in the crook of his elbow. He shook violently as loud painful sobs over came him as the memory replayed over and over with vivid clarity in his head. Ralph sniffed and wiped his nose. He put his fingers in his mouth and bit his nails. He closed his eyes and imagined a happy place. If only Jack could be here. Not the Jack that had kissed Roger. Not that Jack. "I want MY Jack back..." Ralph mumbled with a tiny wavering voice. It echoed through the small cave taunting Ralph. In the happy place, Jack would kiss Ralph on the cheek and run his fingers through his blonde would wrap his arms around Ralph, passing his hands over his hips and subsequently make Ralph's knees weak.**

**But Ralph couldn't be in the happy place. He was trapped in this hell hole of an island, trapped with the devil... Yes Ralph was in hell, and he had fallen in love with Asmodeus himself. ****_**(a/n Asmodeus is one of the 7 princes of hell, he is the demon of lust.)**_**

**The fair haired boy looked up from his knees and saw the clouds, the sky, the trees, the ocean. He heard the faint sounds of birds, the other boys, the ocean. He was at peace for a moment. Regaining his composure Ralph stood, wiped his eyes one last time, stood tall and began toward the beach trying to look as strong and grown up as possible, on the inside however he only wanted to stay in that cave. He wanted to be held, be told everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Ralph knew that.**

**Jack sat huddled in a shelter cross legged staring at the precariously placed leaf wall. "****_What have I done" _****he thought, ****_"Jesus Christ what is wrong with me! Ralph must never know of this. I wanted revenge but I think I took it too far. Maybe I should have just said I did that, but if Rog found out... Oh god what if Roger tells someone, what if Ralph catches wind of this! No Roger wouldn't tell he's straight, he'd be too embarrassed. Plus he's my best friend so he probably wouldn't want to make me look weird either. But what if Roger hates me now... he'll tell Ralph, and the others, then they'll hate me too..." _****Jack sat panicking and overthinking. Eventually the thought of complete rejection from the group became too much for him to handle, Jack started to cry. He wasn't loud more just allowing tears to fall. He wasn't sad, he was, for the first time in a long time, scared.**

**Scared of what Ralph would say, of what Roger will think of him now, but most of all of himself. What has he become, how could he do something so awful to the one thing that he loved. Ralph was the only good thing on this island, an angel sent for Jack to love and be challenged by, but instead of moving forward to prove his love for him he took the evil path and chose revenge. What had happened to the choir boy who at one time was too scared to kill a piglet. Jack couldn't even remember what that boy looked like.**

**Oh how he longed to kiss Ralph again, how he wanted for it to have been Ralph on that mountain instead of Roger. He wanted to feel the warmth of Ralph's body against his, hear him gasp as he passed his hands over his hips and feel him move his hands along his chest. Jack opened his eyes again, he heard shuffling on the beach coming towards the shelter. Roger? No he came back a while ago. Piggy had run up questioning his lip to which Roger had told him "Go fuck yourself you fat basket case". He looked through a small hole in the leafs, and saw Ralph. Jack's heart skipped a beat and with a look of pure desperation on his face he exited the shelter, he fully intended on kissing Ralph, letting him know that he was his. Whether Ralph wanted it or not.**

**_Thank you so much for reading and just for you as a special treat for my babies, a fake chapter 9 I sent to my friend as a joke!_**

Chapter 9 The end:

Ralph finished crying on the rock and stood up. Roger had left a while ago so Ralph went ahead and cried as loud as he wanted. He began to descend down the rocks and stumbled, hurting his wrist. "Shit!" He yelped and rubbed his arm. He continued cursing all the way back to the beach.

Jack was huddled in a shelter. He wasn't crying, he just sat with his knees tucked to his chest. He had just done "that" with Roger, his best friend. This was certainly one of the most fucked up things he had ever done. He heard sand shuffling outside and exited the teetering shelter. Ralph stood staring at Jack. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he thought back. At first he was confused seeing Roger bent over in front of Jack. Then he noticed they were both hard. He snuck up into a cave and he sat, watching. Jack had kissed Roger, that was all Ralph cared about. He had no idea what Jack was doing other than that.

Jack immediately tried to meet Ralph with a kiss, to apologize. He had no idea Ralph had even seen them. He just wanted to feel Ralphs soft flesh against his. The regret was burning him up. Ralph but up his arms defensively. Ralph couldn't even stand to look at him. Jack was in infuriated by this. Jack figured that Ralph was once again toying with his emotions. Jack couldn't stand it. He grabbed Ralph by the wrist and dragged him into the forest. He threw him to the ground and took a fist full of blonde hair. He smashed the back of Ralph's head into a root and yelled profanities. He was straddling Ralph rendering him helpless. Jack leaned in and kissed Ralph, biting hard on his lip until Ralph had to scream in pain. Jack quickly inserted his tongue and continued to snog him keeping him quiet. Jack was practically choking Ralph. He pulled back and began to beat his head with a rock. Screaming and crying Jack continued until brain matter oozed onto the ground and Ralph stopped screaming. Jack stood and kicked Ralph. Jack turned and walked away grinning. Now he was his forever. He had pulled him into a secluded area and planned to keep him there. Have his way with him whenever he so desired. Jack had finally snapped.

_Thank you so much for the support! Please leave a review! Your reviews are like a drug!_


	10. Emptiness

_**Hello once again! Here are more brain children for my little snakies! Only 3 more chapters after this oooooooooooooooo**_

Chapter 10 Emptiness:

Ralph continued his bold strides down towers the beach, hoping that the redness and puffiness of his eyes wouldn't reveal the weakness swelling within him. Ralph was struck with a mix of fear, disappointment and joy when he saw Jack standing beside one of the shelters and then running towards him. Ralph took in a breath and stood as stiff as a board with his arms at his sides and his hands in tight fists.

Jack almost jumped over the final meter in front of Ralph and immediately wrapped his arms around him. Jack allowed fresh tears to spill over his cheeks and onto Ralph's shoulders. Jack was quite a bit taller that Ralph (Jack's mouth was at around the same height as Ralph's ear) so he couldn't rest his head on Ralph's shoulders. Instead he whispered in his ear, "Ralph, Ralph, I'm so sorry for anything I ever did to you. I will never hurt you again. I was an idiot. And I-I..." Jack could barely force himself to utter those next words. "I love you.". Ralph stiffened even further at those last sickly sweet words.

Ralph, was on the brink of tears when he said to Jack "Then why did you kiss Roger?! What the hell is wrong with you are you bipolar or something?! _**(a/n I have bipolar, I mean absolutely no offence to anyone else with it.)**_ I love you Jack, or loved Jack. You aren't him! What happened to my Jack? I want the Jack that could hold me and make me feel safe, the one that would make me blush if they even so much as looked at me." At this point Ralph was in hysterics. "I want the Jack that loved me, not the Jack that will go around whoring himself around to every boy on the island!" He didn't even really know what that meant, but he was too hysterical to care.

Ralph broke away from Jack's grasp. Jack made it easy because his grip was almost completely gone around Ralph's waist. Ralph shot spears into Jack's icy blue eyes and saw him staring into nothing. Jack looked down to Ralph and spoke. "Ralph that didn't mean anything, I swear! I just wanted to do that so I could- so I could..." Jack had no idea what to say, there was nothing to patch the hurt Ralph felt. He simply mumbled desperately "I'm sorry."

"Sorry you did it? Or sorry you got caught?"

Ralph stared at Jack for a minute then turned to leave. He took a step and a half then Jack grabbed his wrist. Ralph had gotten much thinner since the crash, Jacks thumb came back around to touch the nail on his middle finger. Ralph felt the warmth of Jack's hand and wanted desperately to stay like this or better to turn around and wrap his arms around Jack, to feel Jack hands run along his hips and pull him close. But Ralph knew he couldn't give in. Ralph tried to pull away but Jack held on tight. Ralph turned to see Jack, his blue eyes were weak and desperate. Ralph had never seen Jack looking so vulnerable and pained. Jack didn't need to speak, his face was portraying its own form of sign language. It was pleading Ralph, begging forgiveness, desperately trying to keep Ralph's affection and ward off the idea Jack would ever love anyone else like he loved him. To no avail, in a moment of weakness Jack loosened his grip. Ralph pulled away and left using all of his strength to not look back at the broken ginger.

Later that day all the boys, including Ralph were eating fruit down on the beach, there was no meat considering Jack was a huge handicap to the hunters the previous day, and normally they would have eaten whatever was left from that hunt. Ralph felt partly responsible. He should have waited until he got back to tell him.

Jack was on castle rock staring out to sea, he imagined how the rocks would feel smashing his body in. How his lungs would burn drowning, he knew suicide wasn't the answer, but it would probably let Ralph have some peace. Jack would only hurt him. Jack _could_ be gentle, and he _would_ be to Ralph, but after the months of keeping up a tough hunter persona, Ralph probably saw him as a monster. Jack wanted nothing more than to hold Ralph's hands in his, look into his eyes and make it known to Ralph that he would never do anything like that again, he would be there for Ralph, protect him, and provide him unconditional love. Jack walked down the mountain towards a stream, he looked at himself in the reflection. He took a hand full of water and splashed his face, he continued until all of his war paint was gone. He wanted Ralph to see the real him, the chapter chorister and head boy. The boy that could treat him like an angel. He began walking towards the beach, he knew they would be asleep by the time he got back. Perfect. As he walked a plan was brewing in the cranium behind a mass of fiery hair.

**_Oh boy, whatever could that idea be?! Sorry this was short 11 is too, but 12 and 13 are longer and juicy also! See you Monday babes (Probably XD)_**


	11. Over the Horizon

**Hello my little snakies! Yes that is what my 'fans' are called from now on, snakies. Alright this chapter is shorter than my dick...and I'm a girl so that's that, but trust me the next, and last two are good and long. Ah yes Lemons shall be had!**

Chapter 11: Over the horizon

Ralph sat on the beach staring out to sea. The other boys were either huddled together in a shelter or laying against a tree in the palm line. Ralph sat cross legged with his hands in his lap. He hunched over and watched the waves rise and fall. He lifted his arms and hugged his chest. He felt his breaths, his heartbeat, and the shudders every time a breeze hit him.

He closed his eyes and imagined he was outside his house in Devonport, on the grassy earth, _"Mummy is inside washing dishes"_ Ralph thought. _"Daddy is still away today but Mummy says he will be home soon." _ He imagined the ponies off in the field, he imagined the stone wall surrounding his yard, he imagined his favourite climbing tree. Ralph opened his eyes and felt small tears form in his eyes. He missed his home, his parents, even the academy. _"They probably think I'm dead now."_ Ralph thought. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

Jack _was_ his only sense of comfort in the island. But now even Jack made him uneasy. Ralph didn't know if he could trust him anymore, did he really mean it when he said he loved him. Ralph wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. Jack seemed like the type to be a pathological liar, but something about his face earlier today,or yesterday, he was never sure of the time, regardless something about his face showed truth in his words. Jack was usually pretty good at holding a stony expression, managing to look constantly fierce, unless he was VERY emotional. The fact Ralph could read his face with ease earlier, even under the paint, was a clear indication of overflowing emotion. Was it affection or a desperate attempt to keep up some masquerade for his own purposes? Did _Jack _even know what he wanted?

Ralph looked back out to sea. What if just over the horizon there was a ship, what if they were rescued. An officer would step onto the beach, maybe it would be Daddy. The boys would all file onto a ship, their parents would be contacted. They would get cleaned up and they would finally be rid of their excess hair. Chances are they would finish their journey to the safer place and go to another school together, but would Ralph ever see Jack again. What if Jack always avoided him. What if he never got to know what Jack felt towards him? Would it matter? Yes.

Ralph stood up, he didn't want to think too much about it. He walked up the beach and saw SamnEric leaning back to back on one another. They were always together, they might as well be one boy. Piggy was curled up in a ball in the corner of a shelter with some littluns using him as a pillow, his specs close by. The choir was asleep in one of the big shelters, all laying in a tight heap. All of the other boys were somewhat evenly distributed. He didn't see Simon, he must have run off to hide in his "special place", Roger wasn't with the hunters either...weird. They had been disappearing at the same times a lot lately. Ralph did another head count and realized Jack was gone too. Ralph wanted to look for him, but after what happened last time...he was hesitant. He heard rustling in a nearby bush and first just assumed it was a pig, but in the moonlight he saw a glint of orange. It began approaching him atop a shadowy figures head. It was Jack. Ralph was relieved he didn't have to contemplate looking or not, it would have just been a waste of time. At the same time he felt uncomfortable as the redhead a proceed him, a scheming look on his face. Ralph wanted to run away, and run into his arms, to kick him in the pills, and kiss him into asphyxiation. He just stood. stiff as a board as the reincarnation of Asmodeus approached him. _**(a/n Again Asmodeus is one of the 7 princes of hell, he represents lust)**_

**_**OKOKOKOK get ready for the propitiation yall! See ya soon snakies ;)**_**


	12. Trust

Chapter 12 Trust:

Jack approached Ralph grinning. On his walk back he had meticulously planned out a way to prove himself to Ralph. Even though he had ran through the plan 100 times in his head, he was still very nervous. He wasn't even sure it would work. If it didn't he would just improvise.

He was a few feet away from Ralph when he saw him start to back away. Jack dashed the last 4 feet or so and wrapped his arms around Ralph. He was turned so Ralph's back was against Jack's chest. Ralph struggled a bit but gave in. Jack whispered in Ralph's ear "Follow me and I'll show you something that'll prove I love you..." Ralph was confused but curious what Jack had to offer. Jack led him holding, his hand to the meadow near the signal fire rock. Nobody was on fire watch right now as the beast was believed to be up there. Jack stopped and backed up looking Ralph over. Ralph simply stood, his blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight despite how dirty it was. Every day Ralph would go to the bathing pool and attempt to run his fingers through his hair so any debris would come out and the dirt would be rinsed out, his hair was still pretty tangled but it was much better maintained than the other boy's.

Jack stared at Ralph's thin tanned body, his skin looked very soft and his face radiated elegance and -to Jack at least- perfection. Jack took a step towards Ralph and took both of Ralph's hands in his. "Ralph, you might not understand what I'm going to do but trust me...you'll like it. Only people who love each other very much do this." He walked backwards towards a wall of rock as he said this. He turned and Ralph had his back to the wall, he slid down and sat, he was nervous and wasn't sure he wanted whatever Jack had to offer. Ralph looked up at Jack with those beautiful sea green eyes. Jack did a double take before sitting next to Ralph. His confidence was obviously fading quickly.

Ralph stared at him, he noticed his war paint was gone, he must have washed it off earlier. Jack's face was relatively free of sunburn but had just as many freckles as his body, probably because back home he always wore that cloak, now his body was catching up in a sense. Ralph admired his face, he had missed it. Jack turned to Ralph_, "Well I've done this part before..." _He thought. He turned Ralph's body towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Ralph looked away, the rapid sways in attitude from Jack and himself over the last 2 or 3 days made him uncomfortable being so close.

Ralph looked away but Jack didn't loosen his grip. After some hesitation Ralph wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, allowing his forearms to rest on his collar bone and his wrists to hang limp. Jack took this opening to make an advance. He lightly placed his lips against Ralph's, his head tilted just slightly. They were sitting in a similar fashion both leaning against the wall with their legs both laid beside them, knees slightly bent, this allowed Jack to pull Ralph even closer. He continued kissing Ralph, moving his mouth along with Ralph's. Eventually they began to battle tongues. Finally Ralph pulled away.

Jack looked him over, his blonde hair fell in messy golden curls around his face, his tanned skin looked smooth and soft, his body was shaped just so with broad shoulders and an otherwise thin/athletic physique. At the moment Jack's biggest desire was to touch Ralph all over and feel his every curve, every perfectly placed imperfection, he wanted to feel every inch of him. Jack lunged back to Ralph placing small kisses slowly down his neck. Ralph felt a tingling sensation in his neck and chest, he noticed his heartbeat increasing and the urge to have Jack never leave him to stay in this place, in this moment forever, take hold. Jack continued down to his collar bone, this made Ralph tick, he inhaled sharply with a slight moan and noticed a shift in his shorts. _"Shit! Shit not now, why now?! Oh god I hope Jack doesn't notice" _Ralph didn't know why but the idea of Jack seeing him like this made him uncomfortable.

Jack continued kissing his chest and collar bone rubbing his hands up and down his sides over his hips. Ralph shivered as Jacks subtle touches made his problem get worse and worse. His crotch continued to get harder throbbing whenever Jack would stop to suck on his collar bone lightly or slowly pass his fingers over his hips. Ralph gasped when Jacks hand moved down his leg and stroked his inner thigh. Jack moved back up and kissed his lips. Jack continued softly kissing Ralph knowing full well it was the only way to keep him quiet for what was next. He stroked up his thigh again and cupped Ralph's erection. "Hey is that Cecil in there? Why would steal Simon's snake?" Jack teased causing Ralph to blush furiously.

He was about to tell Jack to shut up but Jack lightly squeezed his groin and Ralph softly moaned having never felt anything like this before. Jack moved up and tugged at the hem of Ralph's shorts, Ralph eager for the interesting and pleasurable experience to continue, removed his shorts, no matter how embarrassed he was, it felt good. Jack took this opportunity to remove his shorts and knife belt, paying special attention to keep the knife belt out of the way. He went back to Ralph's groin staring, he was uncircumcised and his member ended around where Jack's tip started, just smaller than Roger's. Jack gulped at the sight and Ralph blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry sometimes this happens, just kiss me again and maybe it'll go away. It usually does anyway..." Ralph said to Jack quickly. Jack laughed, a genuine laugh (those were a rarity on the island, unless you're around Maurice), "THAT'S how you take care of it? I do something a little different..." He stopped, feeling one more part of his apology was necessary. "Remember what I was doing with Roger?" Ralph felt pain sting his chest when Jack said this, the horrible memory coming back, "Well that's kind of how homosexual people...um….Well kissing is one way to show affection and...another way is to…..y'know..." Jack mumbled the last part so Ralph couldn't hear. "What?" Ralph asked. "To... have sex..." Jack blushed to the point it looked as if he had no freckles. Ralph thought this was adorable, Jack looked so sweet, his war paint usually concealed all emotion but now he could see all of his feelings cross his face with ease. Ralph was then puzzled... What the hell is sex? "To do what?". Jack looked up and scratched the back of his neck, he didn't really know either. Roger was very brief in his descriptions. "What I was doing with him wasn't really sex…..It was what you do beforehand but…..Well, it's when, um... Two people...uh they take the thing and put it in the thing and then something happens and then...I don't know...If it's a lady and a man that's how baby's are made... That's about all I know.." Jack explained to the best of his abilities. Ralph looked astonished, "Babies? From kissing?".

"No!"

"But you said..."

"No, no sex makes babies if the stuff goes in the girl."

"What stuff"

"The stuff from the man?"

"What stuff?!"

"I don't know the white stuff that comes when you, y'know" Jack made an awkward hand gesture simulating masturbating. He soon remembered Ralph had never experienced even touching himself like this and he was only confusing him more.

"Just let me show you" Jack finally sighed, defeated.

"But I don't want a baby!" Ralph exclaimed in a panicked tone backing away.

"Oh my god Ralph! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL! I know cuz' you've got a huge boner right now!"

Jack yelled. Ralph was more confused than ever, all he knew was he was _not_ going to have a baby..._Probably._

Jack moved closer and touched Ralph again on his groin. Ralph shivered and Jack whispered very close to his ear, "I'll answer your questions later, for now just trust me..." Jack kissed Ralph's soft innocent lips and continued his advances.


	13. Propitiation

**_Alright final chapter! Sorry it took so long, just didn't get around to uploading it, but here it is snakies!_**

**Chapter 13 Propitiation:**

**Jack kissed down his body until he got to his hips, he sucked on the bone, getting a sense Ralph liked to have his bony areas kissed. Ralph gasped and put his fingers Jack's hair .Jack then moved to Ralph's member, he slowly licked the length to get it wet and sat up, he began to rub it. Ralph immediately started panting. Jack moved faster, squeezing and twisting as he went. Ralph leaned back against the wall and grabbed Jack's unoccupied hand. He simply held it, and looked at Jack, Jack stopped confused. Ralph looked at him concerned, the tightening in the pit of his stomach and the sensation in his groin felt good, but he wanted to know why it felt good.**

**Jack looked into Ralph's eyes, he saw fear, lust, but most of all, doubt. "Jack, you...did this with Roger, I don't know if I want this, not so soon at least. I….this is just..." Jack looked slightly disheartened. "Trust me, please. I have something else for you...". Ralph looked puzzled, he saw honesty in his face however. He relaxed and Jack continued. Eventually he went back to rubbing his member with one hand and rubbing over his hips with the other, kissing Ralph, alternating between his lips and his collarbone, feeling "it" throb with every touch made to his collar bone. Jack stopped. Ralph looked at Jack questioning why he stopped. Jack looked down at himself then at Ralph. He thought aloud, "Would that work? It'd hurt him though, damn it Jack you're trying to help, think..." Ralph was puzzled and scared at the idea of pain. Jack shrugged figuring that pressure is essential.**

**Jack held his member and aligned it with Ralph's hole. He has kneeling in between Ralph's legs and Ralph was leaning up against the rocks his lower back not leaning on anything. Jack looked into Ralph's eyes, as the moment approached he knew this would hurt. Ralph's heart was racing becoming more and more aware of the situation. Jack smiled at Ralph, not a smirk, but a smile, and gave Ralph's hand a reassuring squeeze and began to move his hips slowly forward. He pushed hard but nothing happened, soon enough with a hard thrust the tip of Jack's member was inside Ralph.**

**Jack stopped at the surprising tightness and heat, the feeling was incredible, he was about to push in further when he noticed Ralph's obvious distress. His eyes were wide in fear, and the feeling was painful and strange for him. He stopped and pulled Ralph up so he was sitting against the wall, withdrawing himself. He had to find a way to decrease the friction... Saliva would surely work. He turned Ralph to face the wall, both boys were standing on their knees. Jack sucked on one of his fingers until it was coated with saliva. He rubbed around Ralph's entrance until he felt it was sufficiently wet, he inserted his finger slowly, it was slightly easier but the tightness was still there.**

**Ralph wasn't showing any signs of significant pain in fact he seemed to relax a bit. He moved his finger just slightly and Ralph immediately straightened and moaned at the pleasurable feeling. Jack continued moving in and out, occasionally moving his finger in a "come here" motion which made Ralph moan to the point of almost whimpering. At one point Jack found one spot inside Ralph, a sort of mound that, when touched made Ralph almost scream with pleasure and tighten around Jack's finger. No matter what Jack did he couldn't make Ralph any looser, he gave up and realigned his member, pushing very slowly into Ralph, kissing his neck all the while for reassurance.**

**It was just as tight and Ralph had to bite his lip to avoid crying, Jack said that this was how you showed love though, so Ralph was willing to give himself to Jack. Jack eventually was all the way inside Ralph. Jack moaned and felt Ralph pulse around him, the feeling was indescribable. He leaned in and nibbled Ralph's ear, then whispered with his lips touching Ralph's ear, "Get ready, this might hurt a little.". Jack pulled out a bit then bucked his hips forwards. Ralph was surprised it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, but the pain was still there. Jack continued thrusting increasing speed. Ralph was leaning on his forearms against the wall panting and moaning. Pain was eventually completely replaced with hot lustful pleasure as Jack continued to speed up.**

**The noise was music to Jack's ears, with every moan Jack's member throbbed and he bucked his hips harder. Eventually Ralph was bouncing as Jack continued to thrust into him, hitting his hips so hard against Ralph he felt bone. Eventually Ralph, between moans said "Jack, I want to lay down again, I never see your real face." Jack obliged withdrawing and laying Ralph down. Jack moved between Ralph's knees and pushed back in.**

**Jack continued with just as much vigour as before, Ralph was becoming increasingly louder and literally shrieked in pleasure when Jack started rubbing his member again. Jack leaned down and attacked Ralph's mouth with his tongue. He had to keep Ralph quiet to avoid being caught. Ralph still made muffled screams as Jack thrusted harder into him. At this point Jack was moaning with the occasional grunt or rough "Ralph". Jack hit the mound again and Ralph tightened around Jack making them both moan, Ralph threw his head back and yelled Jack's name. Hearing this made Jack's member leak a little and he moved faster to emit more moans. Jack's hands were gripping Ralph's hips and Jack had started kissing Ralph's collar bone.**

**Jack shifted so Ralph's tailbone left the ground, Jack started to hit Ralph's g-spot with every thrust, the feeling was too much for Ralph, his eyes were watering as Jack continued to pound into him, Ralph moaning louder with every thrust. Ralph couldn't stand it he grabbed his member and rubbed, throwing his other arm around Jack and moaning his lovers name. Ralph was hurling his hips to meet Jacks and both boys were moaning loudly.**

**Jack felt pressure build in his abdomen and he absently bit Ralph's collarbone as he exploded inside Ralph. Ralph felt the heat and began to experience his first orgasm "Oh god Jack! A-ah God! I-I can't" he couldn't finish before he gasped and one last moan was ripped from his throat, Jack still biting his collarbone felt the vibrations. He came all over himself and Jack. Jack thrusted a few more times and pulled out. Ralph lay panting and moaning a bit as twitches of ecstasy continued to wrack his body.**

**Jack rolled over and laid down next to Ralph. They interlaced their fingers and stared up at the stars. Jack propped himself up on one elbow. He kissed Ralph on the cheek and whispered. "Do you forgive me?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Do you love me?"**

**"Yes"**

**"So...are you my boyfriend now?"**

**"I guess"**

**"I love you Ralph."**

**Jack leaned over and peered into Ralph's green eyes. "I love you too Jack, so much. I want to be with you forever and ever."**

**Jack smiled and held Ralph close. "Then so be it."**

**Ralph wrapped his arms around Jack and nuzzled his face into the warmth of Jack"s chest**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yes"**

**"****I'm ****_not_****going to have a baby right?"**

**Jack sighed "Yes Ralphie"**

**They laid in silence for a while, Ralph traced Jack's pecs and Jack sighed at the touch. Jack ran his hand down the small of Ralph's back.**

**"****Jack?"**

**"****Yes?"**

**"****Thank you."**

**"****My pleasure Ralphie."**

**Ralph giggled and kissed the underside of Jacks jaw.**

**"****Jack?"**

**"****Yes?"**

**"****Where did you learn to do that?"**

**"****I have my ways"**

**Ralph wasn't satisfied with that answer but he moved down to trace Jack's abs anyway.**

**"****Jack?"**

**"****Yes?"**

**"****When we get rescued, I don't want that to be it for us."**

**Jack looked into Ralph's eyes and kissed his forehead**

**"****Trust me, it won't be."**

**Ralph smiled and felt comforted. He leaned closer and listened to Jack's heart.**

**"****Jack?"**

**"****Yes?"**

**"I love you"**

**Jack smiled and felt his heart skip a beat, with butterflies dancing in his stomach he replied just a cocky as ever, however with genuine love in the tone,**

**"I know..."**

********?********~End~********?****

_**Ok that's the end folks, thanks for coming out! Bye bye now! Thanks for reading, please leave a review (They're like drugs!) **_


End file.
